Philophobia
by MrRayney
Summary: Definido por la psicología, la Philophobia es el miedo anormal e injustificado de poder amar o estar enamorada.
1. Rachel Roth

_**Philophobia**_

_Escrito por Raven's Favorite Emotion_

_Traducido por MrRayney_

Yo no soy dueño de los Teen Titans…odio escribir eso, siento que se rompe el corazón, la historia tampoco es mía, lo único mío en esto es el esfuerzo por traducirles esta historia para su disfrute personal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Philophobia<strong>_

_**Prologo**_

Sucedió, ocurrió algo que me había negado aceptar, algo que me había estado diciendo a mí misma que no haría, pero las últimas semanas solo sirvieron para que finalmente me diera cuenta que había sucedido.

Como siempre nos encontrábamos hablando de algo estúpido o por lo menos así es como yo definiría el tema de nuestra discusión, pero esas discusiones nos mantenían entretenidos y en esos momentos no teníamos intención alguna de cambiar el tema. Aclaremos algo, no ocurrió de la manera que ustedes pensarían que ocurriría, no fue como si una tonelada de ladrillos me cayera del cielo, tampoco como si una enorme ola me empapara por completo, como si el mundo entero hubiera explotado…y no, no hubo alguna especie de explosión atómica en mi mente. Por lo menos había sentido que algo le había ocurrido al pequeño mundo que me rodeaba, pues yo Rachel "Raven" Roth, la chica "gótica", cínica, sarcástica y algo espeluznante…se había enamorado.

Cuando su mano sostenía la mía, podía sentir que de alguna manera su calor y amor, era como si de alguna manera sus cálidas manos se adentraran en mi pecho y sostuvieran firmemente mi corazón con cariño. Inclusive mire nuestras manos para asegurarme de que algo así no haya ocurrido y como ya se habrán imaginado era imposible que algo como eso pudiera haber pasado.

Fue de esa forma como lo había descubierto. Fue algo que nunca había sentido antes y ahora que lo sentía, podía comprender la intensidad del corazón humano y desear que algo como esto nunca terminara.

Y fue también en ese momento que experimente el momento más aterrador de toda mi vida, pues yo me habría prometido que jamás en mi vida volvería a enamorarme, como desearía odiarte en esos momentos…

_**Garfield Mark Logan.**_

* * *

><p>…Esto es incómodo, sé que tengo varias historias que terminar, tanto traducciones como historias propias…pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de traducir esta historia, no soy fan de las historias donde los Titanes son estudiantes y viven vidas normales, pero Philophobia fue una de las primeras historias que leí de este tipo y me encanto, por lo que la razón principal de esta traducción es nostálgica.<p>

Aquí se aplica la misma regla que mis otras historias, si no hay comentarios, no tendrá continuación, no pienso escribir o traducir algo que al parecer la gente no está leyendo, porque son por los comentarios que dejan de que están leyendo la historia y les gusta.


	2. Promesa

Así es mis queridos amigos y amigas, no están soñando, yo MrRayney acabo de actualizar en tan solo 5 días lo cual es un record en mis actualizaciones, como sea espero que disfruten del capítulo de hoy, sin nada más que decir les dejo disfrutar del capítulo.

Los Teen Titanes no son de mi propiedad, son de DC comics y Warner Brothers… ¿En serio tengo que hacer esto antes de comenzar los capítulos? Porque sinceramente me da flojera (y tristeza) dejar en claro que los personajes autorizados aquí no son míos (si como si existiera alguien tan estúpido que creyera que los personajes son mios)

* * *

><p><em>Philophobia<em>

_Capítulo 01: Promesa_

Era algo ridículo. Sinceramente no había alguna otra palabra en el diccionario para describirlo ¿De qué otra forma podrías describir a alguien con el pelo verde, una estúpida sonrisa y un ego que a veces puede ser tan grande como el Palacio de Buckingham?

—Lo juro por dios, Gar, si dices alguna cosa más sobre el pastel de carne de la cafetería yo misma te convertiré en uno con mis propias manos— Lo amenazo mientras como un poco del sándwich que me había preparado en casa. Voy a darle la razón en algo y es que, en verdad la comida de la cafetería era totalmente asquerosa, pero yo ya estaba cansada de escuchar hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez —Además ¿Por qué insistes en comprar el almuerzo de aquí, si solo vas a quejarte de lo repugnante que es?

—Eso es algo sencillo, Raven, tengo que comer primero esta…cosa, antes que las demás personas si quiera lo prueben, en caso de que alguno de los ingredientes pueda ser mortal—

—Sí, porque la mitad de las personas en esta cafetería, comen lo mismo que tú, por cierto, si hubiera un "ingrediente mortal" en este momento ¿tú y todos los demás estarían muertos?—Pregunte de una manera sarcástica.

—Bueno…tienes razón—Yo estaba satisfecha. De ninguna manera podría decir algo en mi contra, pues los que compraron algo de la cafetería no se estaban muriendo, eso demostraba que yo tenía razón y él lo sabía muy bien.

Las otras personas que se encontraban en nuestra mesa estaban hablando de otros temas. Por lo general, siempre nos ignoran cuando Gar y yo estamos discutiendo sobre algo, lo cual era muy a menudo, así que la mayoría de las veces Gar y yo no sabríamos de lo que los demás estaban hablando. A veces alguno que otro, quien por lo general era Vic, se uniría a nuestras discusiones y entonces todo el mundo finalmente se involucraría. Pero eso no era algo que sucediera muy a menudo y era algo bueno.

—Y entonces le dije atrás. Y ese fue el final del estúpido de Xavier Red— Contaba Dick con orgullo. Xavier Red era solo uno de los matones de la escuela, pero no era razón suficiente para odiarlo como Dick lo hacía. Creo que todo tenía que ver con Kori, era algo así como algún tipo de competencia y era la razón por la cual Dick lo odiaba tanto…pero yo no estaba muy segura de eso.

—Entonces, ¿Qué paso?— Pregunto Vic y Dick empezó a contarnos como había derrotado a Xavier. Kori estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que Dick estaba diciendo, como la fiel novia que ella es, Gar también estaba escuchando la historia atentamente. En mi caso sinceramente no me importaba. Realmente no me preocupaba para nada lo que le pasara a Xavier Red. ¿Y que si él era un completo idiota? La mayoría de las personas sabían eso, por lo que no era la noticia del siglo.

Seguí masticando mi almuerzo mientras observaba a mí alrededor, observe a la gente, algo que a veces hago. Esto era algo que por lo general siempre hacia cuando me veía obligada a ir al centro comercial (La mayoría de las veces porque Kori me arrastraba de las manos, otras veces porque todos decidimos pasar tiempo de calidad).

Realmente no había nadie que conociera a la hora del almuerzo a excepción de las personas con quienes estaba sentada y sinceramente agradecía eso cuando vi a uno de los jugadores de futbol sacudir el trasero como si estuviera en un video de Beyonce, mientras sus amigos se mofaban de él.

— ¿De qué te ríes?— Me pregunto Gar con curiosidad, mientras miraba a la misma dirección que yo.

—Oh— Dijo cuando finalmente vio lo que estaba viendo y comenzó a reírse —Eso simplemente es demasiado divertido, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Bryce Nolan podía sacudirse de esa manera?—

—Si— Respondí —Y yo no me estaba riendo—

—Cierto, pero estabas sonriendo con la mirada. Lo cual en tu caso es como si estuvieras riendo. Quiero decir, casi nunca ríes. Sobre todo de mis chistes—

—Yo no me rió de tus chistes porque sencillamente no son divertidos—

—Claro que lo son. Sé que en secreto piensas que son bastante graciosos—

—El día que encuentre remotamente divertido alguno de tus patéticos chistes, será el día que te de un beso—

—Seamos sinceros Raven, sé que te mueres por besarme ¿Verdad?—

—Oh si, dame el beso que he estado esperando toda mi vida— Le respondí de la forma más sarcástica posible mientras me levantaba de la mesa para dirigirme a Educación Sexual, una de las dos clases que tengo con Gar y también siendo una de las clases que comparto con Vic y Kori.

— ¡Lo sabía!— Exclamo, chocando su hombro contra el mío, rápidamente me detuve. — ¿Qué ocurre, Raven? — Me pregunto mientras me miraba. —Estas bloqueando el pasillo—

Suspire, no podía cree que íbamos a tener esta conversación de nuevo.

—Muy bien, Gar, creo que he dejado algo muy en claro. Hay una burbuja a mí alrededor ¿Cómo se llama esa burbuja? Se llama espacio personal. Nadie me toca a menos de que yo lo toque primero o quiero que lo haga ¿Entiendes?—

—Sí, si, lo que digas— Fue todo lo que contesto mientras me abría la puerta.

—Gracias— Respondo entrando al salón.

—De nada— Me responde como siempre lo hace cuando me abre una puerta, lo cual es muy a menudo. Es siempre tiene las puertas abiertas para mí, lo cual pienso es un poco extraño, pero también me deja una muy buena impresión de él. Por lo menos, eso demuestra que la caballerosidad no está del todo muerta, como mi madre me dice a menudo.

* * *

><p>—Hey, Raven— Escucho que alguien me llama mientras abro la puerta delantera de mi carro.<p>

—Oh, Hola Garth— Le respondo mientras tomo mi mochila del carro.

En realidad Garth era una de las pocas personas con las que me llevaba bien a parte de mis amigos de la escuela. De hecho, mis amigos eran amigos de sus amigos, si creo que eso tiene sentido.

Verán, los dos asistimos a diferentes escuelas a pesar de que vivimos en el mismo complejo de apartamentos, lo cual probablemente significaría que asistiera a mi escuela. Sin embargo, su madre, da clases en Steel City (Los cuales resultan ser los rivales más feroces de Jump City, en todas las cosas respecto a los deportes de las escuelas secundarias) así que el asiste a esa escuela.

Nos conocimos hace algunos años cuando nuestros grupos de atletismo (Como si realmente fuera a correr. ¿Atletismo en la escuela secundaria? No gracias. Eso era cosa de Gar, Vic y Kori). Y en realidad todos nos llevamos muy bien y nos mantenemos en contacto. De vez en cuando nos juntamos todos y vamos a pasar el rato, lo cual ha terminado en algunas situaciones algo alocadas y vergonzosas.

Garth y yo en realidad pensamos que había muchas cosas en común en nuestros respectivos grupos de amigos, a veces hablaríamos de las cosas que nos llamarían la atención sobre ellos. Yo debo decir que tuve un enamoramiento por él la primera vez que lo conocí (Algo con lo que Gar le gusta burlarse y niega olvidar), pero ahora somos simplemente buenos amigos. Aunque todavía pienso que él es extremadamente sexy, pero eso es algo que nadie puede negar.

—Así que ¿Cómo te va?—

—Todo bien…excepto por un tedioso trabajo de investigación sobre el gobierno para un trabajo de inglés—

—Ouch, eso apesta. En realidad nosotros no tenemos mucho trabajo hasta finales de año—

—Eres muy afortunado—

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Garth comenzó una nueva conversación.

—Entonces ¿Cómo esta Gar? ¿Está listo para la gran competencia de este año?—

Tuve que resistir el impulso de darme una palmada en la frente. Desde que esos dos se conocieron siempre han tenido esta estúpida competencia para alimentar su gigantesca testosterona, competencia la cual desde mi punto de vista, no tiene perdedor o ganador.

De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que Garth solo hace todo esto para divertirse con Gar. Pues Gar fue quien en realidad comenzó todo esto en primer lugar. Seguro los dos son muy buenos amigos, pero Gar siempre se ha esforzado por vencer a Garth en natación, algo en lo cual los dos son muy buenos…Aunque siendo sincera, Garth es mucho mejor nadador debido a que tiene un talento natural para ello.

—Estoy segura, de que sabes muy bien cómo se pone con todo este asunto—

—Hablamos más tarde, Rachel, tengo que irme. Tengo práctica de natación a las cuatro y media— Se despidió Garth, agitándome la mano mientras se alejaba.

Gar tendría un día de campo si él supiera que yo estaba hablando con Garth. Sonrió de tan solo pensar en lo que me diría si lo supiera. Cuando no estaba tratando de ser gracioso…en realidad podía ser bastante divertido.

* * *

><p>— ¡Rachel!— Me grita mi madre cuando entro por la puerta. —Ven, tienes que ver mi última obra de arte. Estoy pensando en llamarla "Serendipia"— Al igual que un niño ansioso, mi madre me agarra de la muñeca y me jala hacia su "santuario de arte" (El cual solía ser su habitación hasta que me comento que quería tener más espacio para perfeccionar su arte). Una vez dentro me estremezco por la música de opera alegre que proviene de los altavoces. Ella realmente debe haber querido estar en ese estado de ánimo para hacer todo esto.<p>

—Y ¡Wa la!— Exclama mi madre con entusiasmo. Ella solo estaba en ese estado de ánimo cuando se encontraba trabajando (que eran sus pinturas) o a veces cuando me presentaba alguno de sus nuevos novios. A ella le gustaba mucho mostrarles a las personas su trabajo cuando aún se encontraba trabajando en ellos, a diferencia de la mayoría de los artistas…o por lo menos eso es lo que me han dicho.

Mi madre era una alcohólica, comenzó cuando ella tenía tan solo diez años y siguió así hasta los catorce. Evidentemente, ella quedo embarazada de mi a una edad muy temprana. Mis abuelos (A los cuales ni siquiera conozco) la echaron de la casa, por lo que tenía que encontrar un trabajo, un lugar donde vivir…y todo eso mientras estaba embarazado.

De alguna manera mi madre se las arregló para sobrevivir, yo nací cuando ella apenas tenía diecinueve años, y de alguna forma se las arregló para mantener todo estable hasta hace unos diez años, fecha en la cual todo comenzó a desmoronarse para ella. Ella pronto recurrió a grandes consumos excesivos de alcohol para olvidar su vida de mierda y me dejaba totalmente sola en la noche cuando ella se iba a beber a quien sabe dónde, a menudo llegaba a casa bastante borracha o con resaca.

Ella siempre había amado pintar, aunque ahora que sus utensilios de pintura eran bastante caros, ella solo había pintado con acuarelas y papel kraft cuando nos encontrábamos en nuestros peores días. Un día cuando había ido a buscar trabajo (en los cuales siempre la despedían por ser bastante exuberante) mi madre había tomado una de sus pinturas, la cual había caído sobre la chaqueta y mesa de un señor cuando había tomado un descanso para comer.

El hombre era alguien que sabía lo que era una obra de arte cuando la veia(o eso era lo que decía mi madre) y le había ofrecido quinientos dólares por unos estúpidos trazos pintados sobre papel barato. Él la contacto con un agente y ayudo a mi madre a presentar sus obras en distintas galerías de la ciudad. Gracias a esto que era una oportunidad de ser famosa y mucho dinero, mi madre tuvo que ir a buscar ayuda para controlar su problema.

Para ser honesta, estoy bastante amargada respecto a esto último. Sé que las cosas eran muy difíciles antes, porque yo estaba allí. Recuerdo como solían ser las cosas cuando yo era apenas una niña, pero a pesar de no tenerlo todo, nos estaba yendo muy bien. La gente tiene problemas en su vida todo el tiempo, pero no se emborrachan y abandonan a sus hijas.

En esos tiempos tuve que sentarme, ver como se emborrachaba y escucharla divagar como una loca. A veces ella me golpeaba o me diría que todo era mi culpa y que mi nacimiento era un grave error. Por supuesto yo sabía que todo lo que decía era mentira, pero habían sido una estocada en mi corazón y hasta el momento las heridas aun no cicatrizaban.

Mi madre ha cometido una gran cantidad de errores durante su vida (un claro ejemplo de ello, serian casi todos los hombres con los que había salido a citas o con los que se había casado), pero algo que en verdad no era un error era el gran talento que poseía para pintar.

— ¿Y bien?— Me pregunto, sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba perdida en mis propios pensamientos.

Lo primero que note sobre la pintura es que había un montón de color amarillo. Había diferentes tonos de color amarillo en todo el cuadro con algunas rayas de color rojo al azar. Serendipia de hecho.

—Me gusta— Le respondo, porque la verdad es un buen cuadro. Aunque no soy aficionada a estas pinturas "alegres" como esta, la vitalidad del color que muestra este trabajo es simplemente brillante.

—Gracias— Me sonríe de nuevo. — Ah, lo olvidaba, Kevin viene esta noche a cenar—

Gemí internamente. Kevin era su novio último modelo de lo que va del año, aunque no ha habido planes de boda por el momento, no me sorprendería de que eso sucediera.

Mi madre se había casado un total de tres veces y todos esos matrimonios terminaron en un rotundo fracaso.

Mi madre siempre estaba en una relación y las únicas veces que la he visto en mi vida sin estar en una, ella estaría bebiendo hasta el cansancio, desde los doce años siempre he tenido que cuidarla para que no terminara haciendo alguna estupidez.

Una vez que está en una relación llega a ser casi muy dependiente de eso, está más entusiasmada cuando está en una y después que termina la luna de miel, todo se convierte en un caos por algunas semanas cuando se separan. Ella ha tenido muchos novios y como yo no soy una chica problemática (lo que significa que yo rara vez me encuentro en casa) a la mayoría de sus novios no les importa que tenga una hija.

* * *

><p>Escucho como el teléfono está sonando, probablemente sea Kevin, cuando escucho a mi madre dar un grito de felicidad de su parte, supe que tenía razón, ella se siente amada y feliz.<p>

Me niego a terminar como ella. Yo no quiero estar de relación en relación, esas cosas convierten dependientes a las personas y yo nunca quiero enamorarme.

He visto lo que eso le hace a la gente y me niego a ser parte de ese tipo de cosas. No gracias, no es lo mío.

Por lo que he llegado a entender, el amor puede causar que te vuelvas loco (como mi madre), hacerse daño mutuamente (como la rara relación que tengo con Gar) o en raras ocasiones resultar como algo sumamente increíble (Kori y Dick),

Solo baso estas opiniones en mis experiencias personales. Pero cada vez que tengo que escuchar a mi madre susurrar por teléfono a alguno de sus amantes y decirles "No creo que pueda hacer esto sin ti. Por favor, vuelve conmigo" hace que la idea de enamorarme me repugne. Me niego a depender de otra persona para ser feliz.

Yo, Rachel Roth, prometo jamás enamorarme.

Por supuesto que en estos momentos no sabía lo que estaba por venir.

_Continuara…_

* * *

><p>Bien este capítulo sirvió más bien para explicar algunas cuestiones, como porque Raven es tan amargada con su madre, así como también sobre el tema del amor, además de hacer una interacción entre Garfield y Rachel.<p>

¿Tienen algún comentario que quieran comentar sobre la historia? ¿Encontraron alguna falla que desean decir para volver esta historia más aceptable? No tengan miedo y digan lo que piensan, tanto la autora como yo se los agradeceremos mucho. Porque si no lo deje claro en el prólogo, lo dejo claro aquí…No comentarios, no historia, así de simple, no pienso traducir algo que no están leyendo y los comentarios me ayudan a saber que si están leyendo la historia.


	3. Compromisos

Bueno chicos y chicas del fandom, aquí MrRayney con el segundo capítulo traducido de Philophobia.

Siento mucho la tardanza con el nuevo capítulo, pero es que también ando traduciendo Tearing me Down, estoy escribiendo los retos que elegí de mi foro y aún tengo que revisar algunos fics que algunos autores me pidieron el favor de leer, asi que respecto a mi tiempo como autor y lector de fanfiction estoy algo ocupado.

Pero bueno, sin más que decir aquí el segundo capítulo de Philophopia.

Yo no soy dueño de los Teen Titans…odio escribir eso, siento que se rompe el corazón, la historia tampoco es mía, lo único mío en esto es el esfuerzo por traducirles esta historia para su disfrute personal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Philophobia<strong>_

_**Capítulo Dos: Compromisos**_

Esto tenía que ser una de sus estúpidas bromas, no era posible que pudiera ser real.

—Me están tomando el pelo ¿verdad?— Les pregunte.

—No, realmente te inscribimos con nosotros, Raven, y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto para salir de esto—

—Ustedes dos se dan cuenta que están muy cerca de que comience a odiarlos ¿Verdad?—

—Pero Raven ¿Cómo es posible de que puedas odiarnos? Si somos dos de tus mejores y más queridos amigos— Respondió Gar fingiendo una sonrisa inocente y angelical en su rostro.

Si como no, lo que él tiene de inocente yo lo tengo de amargada.

—Ustedes dos son unos idiotas, no hay forma de que participe en esto— Les conteste. No había forma humanamente posible de que yo entraría a un show de talentos en el centro comercial con este par de descerebrados —.Vic, normalmente tu eres la voz de la razón ¿Por qué no hiciste algo al respecto?—

—Porque el ganador se lleva tres mil dólares, si lo dividimos entre tres cada uno de nosotros se lleva mil dólares. Eso y que realmente tenemos posibilidades de ganar esto— Respondió Vic encogiéndose de hombros, actuando como si no le importaba mi enojo —.Además, era la única forma en la que podría impedir que Gar hiciera su show de comedia ¿De verdad quieres que se pare en medio de tantas personas, tan solo para terminar haciendo el ridículo?—

— ¡Hey!— Le respondió Gar indignado.

—No, tienes razón…voy a participar, si con eso evito su vergüenza que nos hará pasar a todos lo que lo conozcan. Así que, vamos a dividir el dinero de forma uniforme si ganamos ¿Verdad?— Les pregunte, queriendo asegurarme del trato.

—Si ¡Sabia que no te resistirías, Raven!— Sonrió Gar, obviamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Bien, pero no festejes antes de tiempo, podría simplemente estar fingiendo en estar de acuerdo y finalmente no hacer nada—

—Tú jamás me harías algo como eso, Raven. Te conozco muy bien—

—Hola clase— Anuncio la profesora Baros, entrando al salón con una enorme pila de papeles —Como todo el mundo ya ha terminado sus respectivos reportes, tengo un nuevo proyecto para ustedes—

Todo el salón se llenó de gemidos de desesperación.

Los proyectos de la profesora Baros no eran malos, al menos yo no creo que lo eran. Gar siempre ha dicho que sobresalgo en español, pero es por el simple hecho de que me gusta mucho leer. Yo estaba en el cuadro de honor en español, sinceramente los trabajos que nos dejaba nunca me parecieron difíciles, por lo que en mi opinión todos esos gemidos no eran realmente necesarios.

—Sin embargo, este trabajo no será entregado la próxima clase. De hecho, no quiero que me entreguen nada de esto hasta Marzo — Respondió la profesora, esto pareció calmar un poco a todos mis compañeros de clase. Teníamos meses para terminar este proyecto.

—Yo les asignare un tema, y ustedes tendrán que entrevistar a la gente sobre lo que piensan de ese tema. Además tendrán que escribir lo que ustedes piensan sobre él, con esa información escribirán un ensayo sobre el tema. El ensayo será de máximo cinco páginas —Explico la profesora Baros.

Dicho esto, ella comenzó a pasar por nuestros pupitres dejando una hoja con nuestro respectivo reporte boca abajo. Algunos comenzaron a mirar sus respectivos temas, algunos reían, otros gemían y algunos simplemente negaron con la cabeza. ¿No podrían ser tan malos? ¿Verdad?

Cuando la profesora dejo la hoja en mi escritorio, le di la vuelta tan rápido como pude...

_**Amor Romántico**_

Jesucristo…un tema acerca del cual yo casi no sabía nada. Podría decir sin problema alguno lo que era el amor platónico, lo cual es básicamente lo que siento por mis amigos. Ellos se convirtieron en mi familia cuando mi madre salía afuera a emborracharse, ellos sabían algunos de mis secretos y a pesar de todo me dejaron ser uno de sus amigos, a pesar de que en esos momentos no estaba viviendo algunos de mis mejores días.

Por supuesto, el universo tenía algo en mi contra y me toco el amor romántico en su lugar…genial, simplemente genial.

La verdad jamás me he sentido así y yo simplemente creo que nunca me sentiré así. He visto a mi madre cuando ella piensa que está enamorada, pero con todos esos divorcios y novios….además de mi propia angustia (Si así es como ustedes quieran llamarlo)…Lo siento, pero simplemente no quiero saber nada sobre el tema.

—_No es real—_

Es lo único que escribo en el papel, el cual doblo y coloco en mi mochila.

Existió un tiempo en el cual yo estaba enamorada…o bueno eso es lo que yo pensaba antes de darme cuenta de que todo eso del amor era una gran mentira. El nombre del tipo era Malchior, cuando lo conocí me pareció el hombre más cariñoso y dulce del mundo, que solo tenía ojos para mí.

O pensaba yo.

Resulto que el muy imbécil estaba saliendo con otras seis chicas al mismo tiempo. En realidad es increíble lo bien que algunas personas pueden mentir.

— ¡Raven!— Escuche una voz detrás de mí, me di la vuelta y ahí estaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Era Kori.

—Hola, Kori ¿Qué ocurre?—

—Tú me prometiste que iríamos de compras al centro comercial conmigo ¿Recuerdas? Prometiste que me ayudarías a escoger el regalo de Richard para nuestro aniversario—

—Sí, Kori, lo recuerdo— Suspire. De hecho, se me había olvidado por completo, pero yo nunca podría decirle algo como eso.

—Entonces, vámonos—Dijo Kori emocionada mientras me tomaba del hombro y me subía al asiento del pasajero con un fuerte empujón, una mueca de disgusto apareció en mi rostro cuando encendió la radio y alguien comenzó a gritar como estúpido "_Baby_" ¿Cómo demonios alguien podría escuchar esa basura?

Kori tarareo esa estúpida canción durante todo el camino hasta el centro comercial, ella siempre por lo general estaba feliz y alegre como un rayo de luz. Ella y Dick habían estado saliendo durante un año (Lo cual fue la razón principal por lo que me rogo ayudarla a encontrar el regalo perfecto en el centro comercial…claro como si yo pudiera hacer algo como eso) a pesar de que ellos dos siempre tuvieron "algo" incluso antes cuando eran "solo amigos".

Cuando por fin comenzaron a salir, Vic, Gar y yo estábamos completamente aliviados. Quiero decir, Dick es realmente un buen amigo mío, pero el realmente era tan obtuso respecto a las relaciones personales…y a veces también podía ser un completo idiota.

Ellos dos estuvieron siempre al lado del otro mientras se daban señales de lo que realmente sentían uno por el otro, pero debo decir que eran tan idiotas que no veían los mensajes que se mandaban (principalmente Dick) cuando por fin se volvieron una pareja, nosotros tres gritamos a todo pulmon:

— _**¡Maldita sea! ¡Ya era hora!—**_

Y no, no estábamos exagerando cuando gritamos, la verdad ya estábamos hartos de todo eso.

— ¿Crees que a Richard le gustaría algo como esto?— Me pregunto Kori enseñándome una camiseta de color naranja brillante con un estampado de flores…esa cosa era algo indignante, más bien parecía algo que Gar usaría para alguna de sus bromas que Dick vistiéndolo en público. Por supuesto, simplemente por el hecho de no ser insensiblemente cruel con una de mis mejores (y pocas) amigas, simplemente le sonreiría y le sugeriría que habría otra cosa mejor.

— ¿Por qué no le compras algo como…una gorra o algo por el estilo?— Le pregunte.

—Hmm…no, él no quiere echar a perder su peinado—

—Entonces no tengo idea Kori ¿Por qué me convenciste para esto? Yo no sirvo para estas cosas—

—Porque yo quería pasar algún tiempo de calidad contigo, Raven. Realmente ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas como antes y era realmente divertido cuando lo hacíamos. Quiero decir, ahora pasas más tiempo con Garfield—

— ¡Esas son mentiras! ¡Sucias mentiras!— Respondí rápidamente antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa.

—Es la verdad, desde que Dick y yo comenzamos a salir, tú, Vic y Gar se volvieron más cercanos, incluso más de lo que nosotros cinco éramos, pero ahora ustedes dos pasan más tiempo entre sí, pasas más tiempo con Gar que con Vic—

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Vic está con nosotros todo el tiempo!— Proteste.

Kori simplemente me miro con recelo.

—Pero el pasado fin de semana, ustedes dos fueron solos al cine—

—Eso fue solo porque Gar era mi única opción, Vic tenía una convenció de coches a la cual quería ir, además tú y Dick se la pasan besuqueándose todo el tiempo y yo no quería verlos, ¡Yo realmente necesitaba salir un poco ese día!—

—Pero jamás en ningún momento nos comentaste a nosotros cuatro sobre esos planes y por lo que tengo entendido la convenció de Vic terminaba a las tres y ustedes fueron a las ocho de la noche—

—Bueno…eso fue porque le estaba ayudado a comprar un regalo para el cumpleaños de Rita, por lo que no era necesario que todos ustedes vinieran, la verdad no fue la gran cosa—

—Y ahora ustedes dos están participando en esa obra de teatro para el show de talentos del centro comercial, algo que ustedes dos están haciendo juntos— Finalizo su explicación.

— ¡Vic está haciendo eso con nosotros tambien!—

—Sí, pero él va a ayudar con el equipo y la utilería, o al menos eso es lo que nos dijo a mí y a Dick—

—Kori, escucha…sé que solo estas tratando de entablar una conversación aquí, pero ¿Podemos cambiar de tema, por favor?—

—Muy bien— Suspiro abatida.

Mire alrededor de la tienda tratando de encontrar algo, cualquier cosa. Tome alguno de los objetos al azar. Se trataba de una especie de mascara blanca con los ojos ocultos y los bordes de color negro.

— ¿Crees que le guste esto?— Le pregunte mostrándole la máscara.

Kori simplemente me sonrió.

— ¡Es glorioso!—

**_Continuara…_**

* * *

><p>Bien este capítulo fue más bien de transición que otra cosa, por cierto recuerden bien la tarea que la clase tiene en este capítulo, es muy importante en futuros capítulos, lo digo para que no se les olvide.<p>

Ya saben chicos, si no hay comentarios no hay continuación, si algo aprendí de uno de los mejores autores de Teen Titans es que los review son como monedas que los lectores le dan a los autores por su trabajo, como una forma de darles apoyo moral para seguir escribiendo, asi que tanto a mi como a la autora nos gustaría saber ¿Les gusto? ¿Tiene alguna falla en la escritura? Ya saben no teman pueden comentar.


	4. Día de madre e hija y peliculas

En primer lugar quisiera disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo, lo se soy un monstruo inmundo y malo, es por eso que esta vez no los amenazare con dejarme comentarios…solo se los pediré amablemente.

Sinceramente no tengo mucho que comentar…así que rompamos este incomodo silencio empezando con el fic.

_**Yo no soy dueño de los Teen Titans…odio escribir eso, siento que se rompe el corazón, la historia tampoco es mía, lo único mío en esto es el esfuerzo por traducirles esta historia para su disfrute personal.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Philophobia<strong>_

_**Capítulo 3: Día de madre e hija y películas**_

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a la escuela?— Pregunto mi madre mientras se acercaba a mí, con las llaves de su auto en mano.

— ¿Qué?— Pregunte bastante confundida por aquella propuesta —No gracias, yo puedo conducir, recuerda que tengo mi propio coche—

—Lo sé, pero…—Arella comenzó a morderse su labio inferior y miro hacia el suelo— Esperaba que… tal vez podríamos pasar algo de tiempo de caridad, pensé que podríamos salir un poco después de la escuela—

— ¿Por qué?—Pregunte un poco molesta. Básicamente no quería responder con ese tono de voz, pero no le encuentro lógica a su propuesta…ella no estará nada feliz.

—Porque soy tu madre y pienso que sería bueno si pudiéramos ir después de la escuela al centro comercial, ir a cenar o hacer algo…ya sabes…tener algo de tiempo madre e hija—

—Es viernes. Mis amigos y yo siempre tenemos la noche de película los viernes—

—Oh—Respondió mi madre frunciendo el ceño — ¿Por qué tus amigos no vienen por aquí para esta noche de película que tienen? Quiero decir, tenemos buenas películas y nuestra televisión no es para nada pequeña—

Suspire, no había forma alguna de explicarle a mi madre la razón por la que mis amigos no venían a nuestra casa. La razón de esto, es debido a que cuando comenzamos toda esta tradición de la noche de películas fue cuando acabábamos de entrar a secundaria y en esa época mi madre seguia teniendo sus problemas de alcoholismo, y sinceramente yo no quería explicarle a mis amigos lo que estaba pasando. Los únicos que saben que mi madre tuvo problemas con la bebida son Gar y Vic.

Sin embargo, esto no era algo que le pudiera explicar a mi madre.

—Porque nos gusta ir a la Mansión Wayne, tiene un cine en casa— Le respondí con una mentir. En realidad tenemos una especie de sistema para la noche de película. Cada mes comenzábamos con la casa de Kori, luego la de Gar, luego Dick y finalmente Vic. Mi casa jamás fue una opción y planeaba mantenerlo de esa manera. Esta noche era el turno de Kori.

—Eso tiene sentido. Así que ¿A qué hora comienza la película?—

—A las ocho— Le respondí, por supuesto que mi madre no sabe nada de esto. Casi todos sus viernes consisten en estar en una cita o estaba demasiado ocupada con alguna de sus pinturas e ignoraría todo lo demás, inclusive a mí.

—Está bien ¿Por qué no te llevo a la escuela y después de clases pasar por el centro comercial, podemos echarle un vistazo a algunas tiendas y después de eso…?— Sinceramente en ese momento ignore por completo a mi madre ya que por alguna razón, comenzó a tener varios flashback de cómo era y es mi relación con mi madre. Ahora sabía que no había forma en la cual podría escapar de esta situación. Cuando mi madre se decidía a hacer algo no había forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer. Era como si le intentaras quitar un enorme pedazo de carne a un perro; simplemente no había forma alguna de quitárselo. Posiblemente era una de las razones por la cual era una gran artista, ella no dejaría que la inspiración se le fuera, en cambio ella la tomaría y la mantendría encerrada con grilletas y candados.

—Eso suena bien— Le conteste con una sonrisa forzada.

Cabe decir que la idea de pasar algo de tiempo de caridad con mi madre no era algo que me hacía completamente feliz. Tome algo de mi ira y la canalice en contra de los estudiantes de primer año, no era que tuviera algo en su contra, simplemente lo hice porque podía y ellos de ninguna forma se defenderían. Era un simple método con el cual podía calmarme.

—Whoa, ahora ¿Qué es lo que te pasa, Raven?— Me pregunto Garfield caminando a mi lado —Nunca he visto que te comportes tan cruel con los de primero…o con cualquier otra persona—

—Estoy bien, solo cállate—

Pero por supuesto esto no iba a pasar, se trataba de Gar con quien estaba hablando, él siguió insistiendo hasta que finalmente terminamos peleándonos y diciéndonos cosas horribles uno al otro. Sinceramente se sentía bien liberar esa rabia que tenía reprimida aunque esta fuera solo una pequeña parte, pero yo sabía muy bien que la estaba canalizando en contra de la persona equivocada.

Cuando finalmente habíamos terminado y tomamos caminos separados me tope con una pequeña niña que estaba a mi lado y le di una mirada que ni sus peores pesadillas podrían igualar.

— ¿Qué estas mirando?— Le pregunte con una voz gutural.

La pequeña solo me miro un momento antes de salir corriendo, no me sorprendería que la haya asustado tanto que tuviera que ir rápidamente al baño.

—_Cálmate…solo cálmate_— Me suplique mentalmente a mí misma. Tanta ira acumulada no era algo bueno para mí, eso lo aprendí hace años. Rápidamente busque el baño más cercano y entre lo más rápido posible, ya dentro me senté en uno de los inodoros donde comencé a masajear mis sienes mientras respiraba lenta y profundamente.

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente sentí que él ritmo de mi corazón desaceleraba y me las había arreglado para relajarme, por lo menos lo suficiente para dejar de ser una completa perra. Finalmente pensé en la pelea que había tenido con Gar, probablemente él no querría hablar conmigo en estos momentos y yo no podría culparlo si él decidió ignorarme por el resto del día. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que habíamos tenido un pleito de esta magnitud y es probable que estuviera teniendo recuerdos postraumáticos de aquellos días.

Suspire de frustración. Mi madre de alguna u otra forma encontraba la forma de arruinarme la vida.

Finalmente pasaron las horas y mi madre había venido a recogerme con una enorme sonrisa.

—Hola cariño ¿Qué tal la escuela?— Me pregunto mi madre.

—Todo bien— Le respondí aunque esto fuera una completa mentira, pues había decidido faltar a cuatro de mis clases incluida una que compartía con Gar, esto con el fin de calmarme y no perder los estribos por lo que restaba del día. Decidí también saltarme el almuerzo para poder evitar no solo a Gar sino también a los demás, casi todo el día estuve sentada bajo un árbol leyendo algunos libros.

Aunque los otros no hicieron un esfuerzo por preguntarme que me pasaba, tal vez Gar les conto sobre nuestra disputa y decidieron darme un tiempo a solas.

— ¿Qué tal el tuyo?— Me obligue a preguntar.

—Fue perfecto, finalmente termine mi pintura—

— ¿Serendipia?— Pregunte pues realmente no recordaba muy bien el nombre.

—Así es. Tengo una idea para una nueva obra de arte, pero necesito algo de tiempo para que la inspiración venga a mí—

— ¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?—

—Bueno…aun no estoy segura cual será el esquema de colores, estoy pensando en hacer algo nuevo, algo que no he hecho, encontré algo interesante en una revista sobre un artista ya retirado y planeo ir a visitarlo…claro que solo si eso está bien contigo— Me explico mi madre mientras me miraba. Estaba bastante sorprendida pues jamás me había pedido su opinión sobre cualquier cosa que ella hiciera.

—Está bien, no hay problema— Le respondí con simpleza.

—Muy bien, entonces estoy planeando que podría ir a verlo este fin de semana, creo que una vez hable con él ya tendré todo lo necesario para empezar mi próxima obra— Me explico mi madre con una enorme sonrisa.

—Genial— Respondí con simpleza, estuvimos en silencio por un largo tiempo. Me di cuenta de que mi madre estaba intentando desesperadamente entablar alguna conversación conmigo. Aunque yo solo le respondía con simples palabras que lo único que hacían era ponerla aún más nerviosa. No tenía idea de lo que mi madre tenía planeado, pero yo no sería parte de su plan.

—Así que…— Comenzó a hablar mi madre con cierto nerviosismo— ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Qué tal tu vida? ¿Aun sigues saliendo con ese chico…eh…Mal…Mal…—

—Terminamos hace más de un año— Le respondió interrumpiéndola, sabía que si no lo hacía quien sabe hasta cuándo recordaría su nombre.

—Oh…—

— ¿Por qué no pasaste esta noche con Kevin?—

—Pensé que sería divertido pasar algo de tiempo madre e hija, que estar con él esta noche— Sinceramente yo no podía entender los planes que tenía mi madre. Nunca en su vida había tratado de pasar "tiempo de calidad" conmigo. ¿Por qué de repente había cambiado de opinión?

El resto el día o "nuestro tiempo madre e hija" fue igual a como me lo había imaginado. Mi madre finalmente dejo de intentar entablar una de esas torpes conversaciones conmigo como lo había hecho en el carro. Pasamos varias horas de tienda en tienda, aunque no le preste mucha atención a lo que estaban vendiendo.

Finalmente cuando le dije que ya era hora de irnos, ella me dio una mirada de agradecimiento, tal vez debido a que su plan que había fracasado, finalmente había terminado.

Me di cuenta de que mi madre se sentía tan aliviada que cuando llegamos a la casa de Kori, ella ni siquiera se molestó en preguntarme porque no me había dejado en la Mansión Wayne. Una vez baje del carro, ella solo se despidió y se marchó a toda velocidad.

Cuando entre, ya todo el mundo estaba allí y se estaban preparando para la noche. Dick estaba en la cocina vaciando las palomitas en un enorme tazón, mientras que escuchaba a Vic y Gar bromear sobre algunas cosas que debieron haber sucedido el día de hoy que no estuve con ellos. Kori tarareaba alegremente mientras revisaba las películas que tenía. Todo era como debería ser, a pesar de que yo no estaba allí.

Cuando Kori escucho que abrí su puerta corrediza, dejo de tararear y me miró fijamente.

—Oh…Hola, Raven…— Me saludo Kori algo sorprendida—No estábamos completamente seguros de sí vendrías o no, así que había pensado que podríamos ver esto—

Kori entonces me enseño la película que tenía en sus manos "_Cuando Harry conoció a Sally"_. Para ser honesta yo solía ver esa película cuando mi madre salía de casa a quien sabe dónde. Me encanta esa película, al grado de que recuerdo casi cada uno de los diálogos. Claro que jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

A los chicos probablemente no les gustaría mucho la película a excepción de algunas partes divertidas, pero siempre el anfitrión elegiría la película de la semana. Dick y Vic normalmente elegirían una película de acción que tuviera que ver con espías o detectives. Con Gar veríamos por lo general una película de terror o ciencia-ficción. Y finalmente con Kori veríamos algún documental que extrañamente ella encontraba fascinantes o alguna película cursi. Por lo menos esta noche no sería tan mala.

—No hay problema, Kori. De hecho me gusta esa película— Le respondí con calma. Finalmente los chicos se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia —Hola, chicos—

Les salude tímidamente, ya que fue bastante estúpido haberlos evitados durante todo el día y luego presentarme a nuestra noche de película como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero yo sinceramente necesitaba alejarme de mi madre lo más pronto posible. Y siendo honesta conmigo misma, yo realmente quería verlos, pues siempre me sentía segura cuando estaba con ellos.

—Hey— Me saludo finalmente Vic quien ahora centro su atención en Kori—Oye, Kori ¿Ya elegiste la película que vamos a ver?—

— ¡Si y será glorioso! Incluso Raven me dijo que le gusta— Exclamo Kori felizmente mientras les mostraba la película.

— ¿Cuándo Harry conoció a Sally? ¿En serio? Preferiría ver de nuevo ese documental sobre los Hot Dogs—

Acto seguido vimos como Dick parecía estar a punto de tropezarse, pero recupero el equilibrio, parecía que quería vomitar porque toda su cara estaba verde.

—Por favor, acordamos no hablar de nuevo sobre esa noche, no he podido ver esas cosas ni en pintura— Dijo Dick quien comenzaba a recuperar su tonalidad de piel —Solo veamos la película ¿Esta bien?—

Todos nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, la sala estaba decorada completamente de fotos de Kori y de sus hermanos, el lugar parecía una galería de fotos donde se exhibían exclusivamente fotos de ellos. El hermano menor de Kori había muerto en un accidente y ella no había visto a su hermana en años. Sin embargo tanto su tío como Kori decidieron mantener las fotografías, para así no olvidarlos jamás.

Vic rápidamente se sentó en el sillón reclinable, él siempre se sentaba en ese sillón cuando teníamos nuestras reuniones en la casa de Kori. Kori y Dick siempre compartieran el mismo sillón con Kori sentada en las piernas de Dick, y finalmente a mí me tocaba compartir el sofá con Gar.

Me senté algo nerviosa junto a él, no sabía si él todavía estaba enojado conmigo. Sinceramente no estaría sorprendida de que aún lo estuviera. Realmente había dicho algunas cosas bastante horribles que no debería ni haber dicho y utilizar en su contra.

Gar ni siquiera trato de entablar una conversación conmigo, el simplemente miro fijamente la televisión, ignorándome por completo. Sabía que él no se iba a disculpar por lo ocurrido en la escuela.

Y realmente no me gusta ser yo la que se tiene que disculpar.

Respire profundamente para poder relajarme y finalmente me decidí a hablar.

—Escucha…las cosas que te dije en la escuela…realmente lo siento mucho. No quise decir nada de eso…solo las dije porque…bueno…estaba un poco molesta—

—Tienes razón…— Hablo Gar haciendo una pequeña pausa— Creo que los dos nos comportamos como idiotas—

—Así que… ¿Todo bien?— Le pregunte, esperamos unos segundos antes de que él tomara una profunda respiración.

—Escucha Rachel…— Lo que debía decir debió ser serio, él casi nunca me llamo por mi verdadero nombre— No puedes seguir haciendo eso, no puedes desquitarte conmigo solo porque estés molesta, eso no está bien, creí que ya habíamos superado todo esto de insultarnos uno al otro al grado de querernos arrancarnos las cabezas—

—Lo se…y lo siento, pero es fácil volver a los viejos hábitos ¿No lo crees?—

—Si…— Me respondió con calma —Entiendo lo que quieres decir, pero realmente deberías decirnos lo que te molesta, en vez de ponerte a la defensiva y gritarles cosas desagradables a la gente que te quiere ayudar—

—Así que… ¿Me perdonas?—

—No hay nada que perdonar— Respondió Gar regalándome una sonrisa y al igual que él yo también le sonreí.

—Gracias, Gar— Le agradecí aun con la sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro —Eres el mejor—

— ¿Acaso ustedes dos ya se van a callar? La película está a punto de empezar— Nos interrumpió Vic como siempre lo hacía.

Simplemente suspira, algunas cosas nunca cambian.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p>Lo juro, prometo no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo como lo hago con "La Bestia Solitaria", pero quisiera agradecerles a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de dejar un comentario, además de agregar esta historia a sus favoritos y seguirla, ustedes son el motor que impulsa a este esclavo llamado MrRayney.<p>

Como dije no los amenazare con dejar comentarios, solo se los pediré amablemente, asi que si tienen algo que decir, comentar sobre la historia o algún error ortográfico, se los agradecería, mi único propósito es entregarles una grandiosa traducción.


End file.
